Misarella
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Misa-Misa always said Light was her knight in shining armor. But what if it was a different fairy tale?


**This was so random. Don't know what inspired me to do this. It just, well, happened! Time to make a classic Disney tale evilly corrupt! Next time anyone sees Misa, tell her to stop giving me ideas! Plus minor crack....So here we go, I bring you Misarella!**

**P.S. Light isn't Kira here.....**

**Misa-Misa always called Light her knight in shining armor. But what if it was a different fairy tale?**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Misa Penbar. She loved her parents Raye and Naomi so much. They always played with her, read bedtime stories to her, helped her with homework, and little Misa-Misa couldn't have asked for more loving parents. Her mother always said it was odd how she turned out blond when both her parents had jet-black hair. Mrs. Penbar said Misa had the most beautiful hair and washed it every night and fixed it up in two pigtails.

Now Misa's mother was a house wife, an ex-F.B.I. agent, and her father was an F.B.I. agent. She was so proud of her parents. Misa got a little worried when her father started investigating a criminal named Kira. One day he never came home. He died of a heart attack. Misa was heart-broken. Mrs. Penbar said not to worry, that she would catch the man who killed her father. Naomi went missing.

Misa was so alone.

Until one day, Misa's uncle Watari came. She was scared she was going to be taken to one of the famous orphanages her wealthy uncle built. He told her she would not be sent to the orphanage, rather she would be sent to live in the royal kingdom with a beautiful, generous woman named Kiyomi Takada.

The moment she walked into the doors poor Misa knew her uncle had lied to her. This woman was not beautiful at all!

"_Mommy was the prettiest woman in the world and this woman is by far the ugliest." _Misa thought.

The woman made a face at the little girl. "First off, don't call me 'mommy'. I would never have a child as ugly as you. Especially your actroucious hair! It reminds me of relish. So we shall call you Misarella." She said in the snotty voice of hers. Misa or Misarella, heard stifled laughter. "Oh yes and these are now your step-sisters, Shiho and Emi."

"Ew mommy were related to _her_?!" One girl said.

"Of course not Emi!" Takada laughed. "Now you and Shiho go play."

"Um excuse me, Stepmother?" Misarella said fightened. The woman glared at her.

"What?" She snapped.

The little girl took a step back. "Where do I stay?"

Kiyomi got an evil smile on her face. "The basement. Take your stuff down there then report back to me. You have work to do."

Misarella nodded then bit her lip. This woman was so scary! Misarella hopped down the stairs to her new "bedroom". She sat on the hard bed and started to cry. Her parents always said she was the most beautiful little girl ever. The always said her hair was so much prettier than everyone else's. She has the largest, most wonderfully decorated bedroom. Her bed was so comfortable. Her mother and her always did the chores together and would cook so they and her father could have a loving, family meal. She took out a picture of her and her parents dressed fancily with herself in the middle. It read: _The Penbar Family: Raye, Naomi, and Misa._ On the back they had wrote, _"Happy Birthday Misa. Love Mommy and Daddy. xoxoxo." _No more hugs and kisses......no more Misa. She was...._Misarella. _

More like miserable. For the next year the birds and shinigami always woke her to start a new day. She never dressed fancily. She never wore her pigtails anymore. She was the servant, the maid for Kiyomi, Shiho, and Emi Takada. She did all the cooking, all the cleaning, all the house work.

One day a royal messanger named Mikami came to home of the mother, her two daughters, and Misarella. He gave them a letter from King Soichiro! All were excited. Kiyomi read the message.

"Tonight there will be a ball at the royal palace for Prince Light. All girls in the kingdom are welcome to come."

Misarella gasped. "Then Misarella can go to!!"

Shiho and Emi started to giggle.

"Just imagine! Misarella dancing with the prince!" Shiho laughed. Emi started to taunt their "stepsister" as well.

"Now girls hold on. It does say _all_girls are invited." Kiyomi began. "So, Misarella, if you finish all of your chores and find something appropriate to wear, you may come."

Misarella's face shone. She ran down to the basement, grabbing an apple on her way, and found her four of her best Shini gami friends in her room. Ryuk, Rem, Sidoh, and Gelus were their names.

"Guys! Prince Light is having a ball tonight! Stepmother said if Misarella finishes her chores she can go! Misarella really needs your help to fix up her mother's beautiful dress!" She held the apple out. "Ryuk if you help, you can have this!"

Ryuk cackled and devoured the apple. Core in all. The girl pulled a stolen chocolate bar out from under her bed and gave it to Sidoh. He also nodded and ate his chocolate. Shinigami are so easy to bribe.

"Rem? Gelus?" The girl smiled. The shinigami all loved her smile. The nodded and Misarella giggled and jumped up and down in delight.

"Misarella!!!" Kiyomi called. Misarella ran upstairs.

"Yes stepmother?" She smiled.

"Wash the floors!" Kiyomi commanded.

The younger girl's mouth dropped. "B-but stepmother! I washed them yesterday!"

"No buts! Wash them again! The dust the drapes, clean the windows, and finish the sewing!" Kiyomi walked away laughing in her head.

Misarella sighed. "There's no way I can finish all this then fix my dress in time for the ball!" She sat on the floor and began to clean. "I hope the Shinigami do a good job...."

In Shiho and Emi's room, Sidoh and Ryuk watched as they threw various colored sashes and beads out of their closet. The two shingami picked up as much as they could, and rushed back to the basement to where Rem and Gelus were working on the dress. All the shinigami felt bad for Misarella.

"Poor Misarelly! Her stepmother gave her so many chores so that she wouldn't have time to fix her dress!" Gelus sympathised.

"Yes. Poor Misarelly." Rem agreed.

"We have to work hard for Misarelly!" Sidoh commented.

"Don't worry Misarelly!" Ryuk cheered.

"Shhh Ryuk!" Rem scolded. "Do you want the Shinigami King to wake up?!" Sidoh shivered in fear at the mention of the old man.

Misarella finished her chores, all muscles sore, then helped her stepsisters into there dresses, then ran down to basement. She gasped at what she saw.

"Rem! Ryuk! Gelus! Sidoh! You did all of this for Misarella?! Your such sweeties!!" She gave each of them hugs. She looked up at the dress. It was beautiful. If only her parents could see it....

She hurriedly put on the gown, a necklace made from the extra beads, and a headband. She rushed downstairs as Kiyomi, Shiho, and Emi were going out the door.

"Wait! Can I go to the ball now?!" She said hopefully. Shiho and Emi's jaws dropped. Kiyomi sighed.

"Well we did have an agreement. I suppose you can come along. Hurry now."

Misarella grinned ear to ear. As they were about to enter their carriage, Shiho and Emi gasped.

"My sashes!" Shiho yelled pointing at Misarella's dress.

"My beads!" Emi yelled, doing the same.

They pushed the younger girl down and tore her dress to shreds. All she had left on now was a few peices of pink cloth, her slip, her necklace, and her headband. Shiho yanked off the headband, taking several strand of hair with it, and broke it into two, and Emi yanked off the necklace causing all the beads to bounce on the floor and damage to Misarella's neck.

"Oh my you can't go to the party like that. Oh well." Kiyomi said climbing into the carriage. Emi and Shiho followed.

Misarella ran to the garden and started to cry her eyes out. Her shinigami friends had never seen her so depressed! She was too busy crying to notice the twinkiling lights that fell from the sky above. The shinigami watched in amazement as a man with black ruffeled hair in a long-sleeve white shirt and blue jeans appeared.

"There's nothing left to belive in!" The girl cried.

"Oh? Then how am I here, Misa?" The stranger asked.

Misarella sniffeled. "W-who are you? And my name is Misarella Takada!"

The man chuckled. "Im your fairy godfather, L. Your wrong Misa. That whitch Kiyomi re-named you. Your real name is Misa Penbar." He patted the girl's head as she wiped away her tears.

"Misa Penbar..." She whispered then looked up to L. "Fairy godfather?"

He nodded. "I'm here to let you go to Prince Light's ball!" He pulled out long dough kabob and waved it around. "Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!!"

The four shinigami became horses, a pumpkin became a beautiful carriage, a horse became the coachman, a dog the footman. L was very pleased.

"Hop in, Misa. You don't have much time. Like all dreams my magic will end. At midnight."

"Don't you think my dress....." Misarella began.

"Good heavens!! You can't go like that!" And with another wave of his magic dough kabob, L made a wonderful dress on Misarella. She gasped.

"It's just like the one in my dreams! With Mommy and Daddy!!" Misarella cheered. She had never been so happy. She climbed into the carriage and asked L, "What can Misarella ever do to repay you?" L smiled.

"Got any cake?"

At the ball, Prince Light had danced with every girl but no one seemed to satisfy his boredom. Was he incapable of falling in love? Then, suddenly, a beautiful girl in a blue dress with pig tails walked in catching Prince Light's eyes and heart. King Soichiro gasped and Duke Matsuda clapped.

"Mother, do we know her?" Shiho asked.

"The prince seems to!" Emi answered smugly. Kiyomi furrowed her eyebrows.

_"Those Penbars. Always butting in where their not needed! She certaintly is Raye and Naomi's daughter."_

The prince and Misarella started dancing. They danced for two hours straight.

"Do you belive in love in first sight?" Misarella asked completely infatuated with the prince.

"Not until now....."

The two were about to kiss when Misarella got a glance at the clock. 11:55! She had five minutes before everything went back to normal!! She quickly broke away from the prince and dashed out of the garden where the had apperently wandered while dancing.

"Wait!" Prince Light called.

"I'm sorry!" Misarella yelled back, tears in her eyes. She hopped into her carriage that would soon become a pumpkin. "Rem! Gelus! Sidoh! Ryuk! Fly! I mean...uh...gallop! Gallop as fast as you shinigami-horses can!!"

Misarella made it to her house just in time for everything to change back. She found on of her glass slippers was gone! And cake crumbs! Yes lots of those.

The next morning, Prince Light sent out Duke Matsuda to go and find his love, who's name he'd forgotten to ask. It was hard to think with all of her overwhelming beauty.

Matsuda rode all over the kingdom, to every home trying the glass slipper on every foot on every girl. No one's foot would fit! The last house he visited was the Takada home. Kiyomi shoved Misarella in the basement and locked the door then put the key on a table next to the door.

Misarella began to cry.

"Don't cry Misarelly!!" Sidoh smiled. Ryuk, Rem, and Gelus nodded.

"They'll never know I'm down here! Then I'll never get to marry Light!" She sobbed. Rem, being the only female and understanding love, flew through the door and unlocked the room.

"Rem!" All three shinigami cried.

"Rem you are Misarella Takada's hero! All of you are too!" Misarella smiled.

"No. I'm Misa Penbar's hero." Rem said. Misarella started to cry again, because she was so happy.

In the entrance hall Kiyomi, Shiho, Emi, and Duke Matsuda stood.

"Madame Kiyomi," Matsuda started. "You are positive those are all the girls?"

Kiyomi nodded.

"Wait stop!" Misarella yelled, running in. "It's me! I'm Prince Light's love!!"

"It's worth a shot.." Duke Matsuda said not sounding so royal. Kiyomi stole the glass slipper away from the duke and smashed it on the floor. Everyone gasped. Misarella looked down to find the other glass slipper on her foot. She also saw cake crumbs on the floor. The Duke's face brightened.

"Tell me! Who are you!" He cried.

"I'm am the proud daughter of Raye and Naomi Penbar, Misa Penbar!" Misarella yelled. The duke smiled and took her hands and they were off to see the prince!

It didn't take long for the two to become married. Everyone in the kingdom was invited! Even Rem, Gelus, Ryuk, Sidoh, and L! Well, everyone except Kiyomi, Shiho, and Emi Takada. They were locked in prison until thier death. Light Yagami married Misa Penbar and they became a happy family and had a daughter named Shiori. Misa said it was a miracle but the shingami and L knew, that dreams do come true.


End file.
